


Beastly Desires

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Beastly Ben, Bevie, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Sex without any actual plot, Smut, Smut-fic, tasteful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: One steamy hot night at Auradon Prep.





	Beastly Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is a lemon, a smut-fic, a scratch for your itch. Nothing but lemony goodness. Took me a while to type, mostly because I get a bit nervous about writing sexual stuff. The images have no problem coming to my mind, and I use worse language in reality; but somehow I feel like using crude language would ruin the characters. It’s weird, but yet, I try my best to keep it tasteful (you guys can be the judge of that) hopefully I did good; hopefully. With that said, enjoy this Ben x Evie lemony lemon goodness.

The door to Ben’s private office opened with a bang.

Evie and Ben, lips locked, clamored into the spacious room. With his lips still on her soft ones, he closes the door, being sure to lock it.

She was intoxicating, the way her lips danced with his. The feel of her warm, wet tongue battling with his; he made a sound between a growl and a moan.

Her hands were raking through his honey brown hair. Ben breaks the kiss, shrugging his royal blue blazer off, tossing it on the nearest brown seat— finding her lips once more.

He pins her to the bookcase, the wooden structure shuddering with the movement, knocking over the silver vase and a couple of books in the process. She gasps as his hands grip her thighs, bringing her right leg up; feeling her warm bare flesh in his hands. He pushes himself more into her, a soft moan escaping her plush lips.

“Jesus Evie,” He pulls back, looking at her; her eyes wide. Her lips puffy as her face was flushed.

Before Evie could respond, Ben reclaims her, biting down on her lower lip, causing her breath to hitch.

They’d just came from a council meeting, Evie had to attend due to her status as Royal Advisor.

The table was full of princes and princess, discussing things about politics and new renovations that needed to be made to the school and new mechanics regarding the barrier.

She had to stand by the door along with other Royal Advisors, silently jotting down things her and Ben needed to discuss regarding the topics that were brought up at the meeting.

Ben just couldn’t help himself; the dress she was wearing was driving him crazy the whole two hours they were there.

Evie has always been beautiful to Ben, but today something changed in him. Seeing her in that blue dress; hugging her curves tightly, stopping mid thigh, showing off her long, creamy, model legs...her curly sapphire tresses was pulled back into a ponytail, some tendrils fell around her face framing her striking features perfectly, as a golden crown dawned her head. Her lips as red as an apple; her heels matching her lips.

She looked elegant— _she looked delicious. _

She was very aware he was staring at her the whole time, a look of hunger in his eyes. It never made her feel uneasy, it excited her she could have such an effect on King Ben, the good boy, the leader of the United States of Auradon. The way he’d sneak glances; sometimes stare. The way his eyes would subtly scan her from head to toe. Their eyes meeting once or twice every two minutes.

The meeting ended at 12. The moon showing brightly over the castle. The hallways were dark and deserted.

Evie had left her trusty red purse on Ben’s desk, not having time to bring it given that they were already late as it was.

Evie had planned to grab her purse, say goodnight to Ben, and head to her dorm.

She’d **_planned_** to, anyways.

It wasn’t until they were alone, her red heels in hand, Ben made his move. Pushing her against his office door, kissing her fiercely. She loved every moment of it. Her hands immediately pulling him to her.

Now, they were in his office; all over each other. Lord knows where this night is going.

He separates the kiss, pressing their foreheads together; their breaths mingling, chests heaving.

His eyes sparked again, her heart skipped a beat when his hands roughly grips her hips.

He kisses her again, tenderly. A soft sound; a whimper escaping her lips through the kiss.

He’s driving her crazy, her nerves were on fire. He was so rough but gentle at the same time.

“Ben,” her voice soft.

He lifts his head, opening his dazed eyes as he looked at her, his eyes never unlocking with hers.

“I have to— get my purse. It’s past curfew and—“ She halfheartedly pushes him off, trying desperately to gain her composure.

He obliges, stepping back, hair messy from her groping.

Evie walks to his desk, Ben not far behind her. She swiftly grabs her red purse. Clearing her throat as she turns to Ben.

His yellow tie was partially undid, his white dress shirt untucked. His hair has gotten particularly longer, mostly covering his eyes. His royal blue dress pants fitting him nicely. But his eyes were still on her, scanning her.

He looked primal.

She tried not to stare.

“Thank you, Ben,”

She begins to walk past him, the sound of her bare feet hitting the floor filled the silent room.

“Today has been fun, but I’m tired so I will talk to you tomorrow and we can discuss the topics— _eep_!”

In a few brisk steps he had caught up to her, before his hand wrapped around her wrist tugging her to him. As she swirled around she swayed towards him, her body colliding into his with the unexpected momentum and the surge of heat that ripped through her veins from the contact was positively electric. His eyes bore down on her and amidst those captivating hazel orbs she saw as clear as day his unrelenting desire for her, and the oh so telling glitter of affection that told her his feelings were much more than lust and a fleeting crush. His nose nearly brushing hers, he hushed,

“Stay.”

Her knees felt weak.

“I— I can’t, there’s curfew and—“ her gasp was airy as his lips found hers.

“_Kings_ _orders_.” His grip on her tightening slightly.

“Okay,” she replied with no hesitation, she drops her heels and purse.

Ben’s arm swiftly moves to knock over the contents of his desk. The lamp, the picture of his parents, papers, books, pencils, and pens strewn about on the floor.

He turns to her, her eyes wide. Ben moves in to kiss her again. His mouth firm on hers, his tongue easily gaining access to her wet cavern as he slowly pushes her on his desk. The desk made her skin tingle as her hot skin met the cool material.

“I guess this makes us even,”His voice rumbling on her cheek as he moved from her lips to her neck. He was laughing, and so was she. His breath hot on her neck. He lifts his head, staring at her intently.

Her laugh died down as she looked up into his soft hazel-green eyes. The first rays of the pale moonlight showing through the large open window of the dark office. Their only source of light, the only source they needed. No words passing between the two.

Hazel spheres gazed into deep, dark brown eyes, strong hands resting on either side of her head, propping him slightly up. Nervous heartbeats sounded in both their chests, thoughts of anything but each other slipping from their minds.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Evie found herself pulling his head down towards her, a desire to feel his lips on hers burning in her mind. Ben was in no position to offer any resistance, his bright, warm hazel eyes closing as his lips pressed against hers, softly at first, but with an increasing passion bursting in his chest.

Her fingers danced playfully against the back of his neck, playing with the messy brown hair that hung down nearly to his shoulders, his mind filled with warmth as he tasted strawberry on her lips, the sweet smell of jasmine invading his senses.

Slowly his hands moved from their place on the table, as he pressed his strong hands against her stomach. The girl gasped slightly into his mouth as he traced his fingers around to her back; finding and holding the zipper. He broke the kiss, pulling back so that he could look into her eyes.

His gaze asked for her desire to continue, her permission, but the only response he received was her own hands sneaking up beneath his white silk dress shirt, her deep brown eyes showing her trust in him, and her burning desire for him. Undoing her zipper, Ben peeled the blue dress off of her body, the material landing softly as he threw it across the room.

He drank the sight of her in.

Resting his hands squarely on her narrow waist, he captured her lips with his once more, no doubt remaining in his or her mind.

This was the night their relationship changed forever, and while it made him a bit nervous, he knew it was something that they both wanted; something they both needed.

Slipping his lips from their sweet exploration of her warm mouth, the young king allowed them to travel gently down her soft features. Nipping softly at her smooth skin, he traced along her jaw, from her chin back towards her ears. Each heated touch brought pleasant sounds from his willing partner, her fingers entwined in his messy honey brown hair.

As his lips reached the softness of her neck, he allowed his hands to travel upward along her toned stomach, memorizing each subtle curve with his fingers. Applying more pressure, he sucked carefully on her neck, just above her shoulder, playfully marking her as his.

His hands moved to unclasp her white bra, throwing it elsewhere.

Her fingers began to run more impatiently through his soft brown hair, her brown eyes closed as she focused on the sensations washing over her. His hands, his lips, each touch feeling cold, yet hot at the same time. A curious feeling that left her wanting to escape, and crave more all at once.

Evie could feel the heart in her chest beating faster, the blood rushing quickly through her body, the flow loud in her ears. She didn’t hear the small gasps that escaped her red lips, so lost in savoring the feelings she was experiencing.

As the girl moaned, near purrs of enjoyment filling his ears, Ben continued his curious exploration of her body, her skin impossibly smooth beneath his touch. He felt his lips curl into a smile against her skin, amused at the sensual sounds escaping her lips. His smile widened as his fingers found their progress impeded by the small mounds gracing her chest.

He had always realized that Evie was a bit developed, yet as he ran his fingers slowly up over the soft orbs, he remarked to himself just how soft they truly were. Feeling them filling his hands, he gave a gentle squeeze, the girl’s moans deepening for an instant at the new exploration.

The young man’s hazel eyes narrowed in mischievous mirth as he felt two pointed tips pressing into the palms of his hands, his fingers barely able to fully grip the girl’s firm breasts. Running his hands back along the large mounds, he felt her chest heaving more forcefully, her lips parting as her breathing slowly becomes more ragged with each new touch.

As his hands slipped back down towards her stomach, he let the hardened points rub between his fingers, carefully rubbing them between his warm digits. Even without his natural warmth, he could feel the increase in heat emanating from the younger girl. Smiling a bit, he pulled his lips from their perch on her neck, blowing a gentle breath against her sensitive skin.

Evie shuddered lightly under the touch, small goose bumps forming where his breath had come into contact with her skin. As she felt his warm hands messaging her chest, she too could feel the increase in her breathing, finding the task becoming steadily more difficult.

The girl’s eyes flashed open as he pinched playfully, teasingly against her erect nipples, short bursts of electricity shooting through her at the gesture. A louder gasp shot forth from her lips, causing the boy on top of her to ease his actions, his head moving so that he was again staring into her deep brown eyes.

“It’s fine Ben, I was just surprised.” Her hands playing with his hair. The light from the moon had widened through the window, encompassing the dark office in its eerie, pale glow, but she found herself focusing on something brighter. A warmer, more comfortable glow, as his hazel spheres gazed deeply into her, his face showing hesitation.

“Evie,” He mumbles, causing her to shiver. His fingers traced small circles along her flat, toned stomach. In reply the girl leaned up gently, pressing her sweet lips against his in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“I want this, Ben. I’m glad it’s you.” A smile graced her plush, red lips.

He lets out a relieved sigh, his arms slipped beneath her, encircling her waist as he looked into her deep brown eyes.

“Let’s have some _fun_,” a devilish grin playing at her lips.

”You asked for it,” He said playfully, with a hint of huskiness. As his hands snaked up along her back, he felt her body tighten up again beneath him, her normally clear eyes filled with a light haze of lust, of desire. Pressing his lips against hers once more, he moved his hands to caress her, rubbing her back gently as the silky, soft skin shudders with his movement.

He lifts himself up slightly, revealing her luscious features to his gaze, and remembering her surprised gasp from earlier, a wicked idea formed in his head. Removing his lips from hers, he trailed them down her soft neck, slowly traveling down towards her firm breasts.

Catching his intention, the girl’s eyes opened a bit, trying to utter some words of hesitation. But no such words slipped through her lips. The only sound that she could utter was a satisfied gasp as his lips encircled her right nipple. Her erect nub was encompassed in the damp warmth of his mouth, his tongue rubbing teasingly against the sensitive tip.

Sensing that he was simply teasing her, the girl tried to utter some words of scolding, finding only more sounds of pleasure passing into the air of the quiet office. Slowly his tongue continued to lap at the sensitive spot at the top of her breast, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip.

The warmth soon parted, quickly placing itself upon the opposing mound. Evie could feel the rush of blood beginning to pool in the spot betwixt her legs. She idly thought to herself that Ben was far too skilled at this, and she wondered if he had gotten any practice with these skills. A brief flash of her best friend Mal passed through her mind before being replaced by an additional layer of haze, lost in the heat she was feeling in her body.

Trying to find some relief from her feelings, the girl bucked her hips upwards towards the teen atop her, eager for him to cease his teasing. But he seemed to have other ideas, as he moved his body just far enough away to leave her unable to find the closeness she was so craving.

“Ben.” Her soft voice sounded like she was irritated, yet the airy gasp that quickly cut off her sentence only urged him forward.

Pulling his hands from beneath her body, he set them again to massaging her supple breasts, the pliant flesh appealing to his senses of touch. Circling his fingers around the base of her soft features, he squeezed them firmly, running his thumbs against the firm nipples as his hands moved along the soft flesh.

Each pass over the light brown nubs brought deeper moans from the girl, and Ben smirked as he filed the information into his memory. But as he teased the girl’s breasts, he felt the blood rushing throughout his body, an uncomfortable feeling growing between his legs.

The uncomfortable pressure increased, as the girl’s slender fingers slipped down along his body, teasingly running her hand along the bulge that had formed in his pants. A playful, dangerous smirk played itself across her lips, her ruby tongue running sensually along her lower lip, causing the young man to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

A brief flash of embarrassment washed over him, the feeling he was getting at her touch soon wishing it away. His eyes flashing open, he watched as the girl’s fingers continued to tease his manhood. Slowly his gaze traveled along her exposed skin, watching as her breasts swayed gently as her right arm moved, her fingers firmly grasping him at the most sensitive spot.

Never one to be outdone, Ben hooked his fingers into the waist of her panties, running his thumbs in small circles just beneath the white lacy fabric. Slowly snaking his hands towards the center of her body, he began to pull her panties slightly down, a cool rush of the cool air brushing against her newly exposed skin.

A hungry, predatory look in his eyes, the young king began to remove the girl’s panties, her firm, round butt lifting off the table just long enough for him to accomplish the task at hand. His eyes gazed in appreciation as the moonlight glinted off the girl’s flawlessly smooth skin, the shape of her legs nearly perfect to his appraising gaze.

As he slipped the last measure of clothing from her, Ben tossed the white piece of clothing just beyond her grasp, her blue hair sprawled about looking like a dark cloud behind her head; the blues of her locks highlighted in the moonlight. Her chest rising and falling heavily, enticing him. She looked up at him, in the pale moonlight, he could notice a slight darkening of her cheeks, a trace of embarrassment at being so thoroughly exposed in front of him. In reassurance, he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers as his hands found their way to her knees, slowly sliding his fingers along the inside of her strong thighs.

The softness and smoothness struck him as his fingers continued to explore her body fully, each inch covered with his warm fingers bringing the delightful moans from her lips, each one being caught in his mouth. As his hands roamed along her legs, his tongue parted her lips, delving deeply into her waiting mouth, finding her own tongue awaiting his.

Evie began to claw at his shirt, starting with the yellow tie; throwing it into his red chair. Before slowly, button by button, taking his white dress shirt off. After accomplishing the task; she threw his shirt across the room. Her hands ran across his chest, her lips never leaving his.

Neither was thinking fully at the moment, focusing simply on pleasing their partner. Light, teased moans turned to a deep gasp as Ben’s right hand rubbed slowly, tenderly along her lower lips. Sensing that she is enjoying his ministrations, he continued to rub against the spot between her legs. Her legs parted as though on instinct, offering him further access to her deepest spots.

Taking her natural reaction as unspoken permission, he slipped a finger between her lips, finding a surprisingly dampness within her. Parting their lips, he noticed the embarrassed look on her face, and brought the fluid soaked finger to his lips. Smiling teasingly, he slipped it between his lips, embellishing the gesture with a smacking of his lips.

“Mmm. How delightful,” he said, honestly but still teasing the younger girl. Her eyes were locked on his as he felt her hands begin to undo his belt. Lips drawn in determination as she undid the button.

“I can’t wait anymore, Ben.” Her voice soft, low and sultry. Her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she pushed his pants slightly off his hips.

She grinned in satisfaction as she grabbed his belt and threw it across the room, hitting the small black table that sat between the two brown couches that sat in the middle of his office.

A look like someone opening a new gift was the only way to describe the eagerness of the young blue-haired girl as she removed his pants, tugging the royal blue slacks and boxers down his strong legs. As the material slipped down towards his knees, the girl’s eyes widened as his fully erect manhood sprang free from its confines.

Her eyes passed from the erect piece of flesh to the eyes of its owner, and she felt a short gush between her legs. She felt a sort of happiness, knowing that she had had such an effect on him. Ben bites his lower lip, as he kicks off his slacks. They landed with a soft thump on the carpet.

Evie looks up at him, the way he’s staring at her making her even more excited for him. She takes his member into her shaky hands and positions it. Ben didn’t move as he looks at her, wanting to go at her pace.

The thought made her feel giddy, and she hungrily pressed her lips to his. Her eyes flashed open with a sudden, sharp pain, feeling her virginity being taken as he pushed slowly into her.

The pain was something she had been prepared for, something the had expected. Yet, it still managed to take her by surprise, a gasp passing through her lips as her fingers dug almost painfully into Ben’s back.

Before he could ask her for her condition, the girl nodded her head, smiling as she knew he would be worried about her. Clenching her teeth a bit, she winced as he pushed slowly into her, each push is its own mixture of pain and pleasure. Finally, his full length had found its way into her, and the pair relaxed a bit. Evie tried to grow accustomed to the warm shaft currently filling her deepest, most secret of spots.

Holding down the girl’s hips, Ben slowly pulled himself out of her, a light slurping noice sounding lewdly in his ears. The warmth that surrounded him was so intense, it felt as though he might simply melt, the tightness like a vice grip trying to hold him in place. As he pulled back, the painful groans of the of the young girl slowly turned into enraptured moans, her arms passionately wrapped around his neck.

The slick, warm fluids dripping from her velvety flower coated his manhood as he pulled back, leaving only the head within the soft vice grip. With a growl, he thrust deeply into her, plunging up to the base in one hard thrust. As he bottomed out inside of her, the girl moaned loudly, the lustful sound of his own name bouncing in his ears. His grip on her tightened, sure to leave marks.

Slowly, they built a rhythm, his thrusts down met with her own thrusts upward, each time trying to somehow get him deeper inside of her. Taking hold of her sensual, full hips, Ben pulled the girl up towards him, spurred on by her insistent, lustful moans. Her legs clasped together at the ankles around his back, pulling him closer as she pushed eagerly towards him. Her blue coated fingernails making half moons into his back; coaxing him to bite harder on her shoulder. Her toes curled as he delved deeper into her.

For both, the closeness was not enough, any space between them too much to handle. Evie found his chest rubbing against her bare breasts, to feel good. Their hips ground together, sounds of passion mingling together into one heavy sound.

Time lost all meaning, neither wanting the moment to end. But finally, Ben felt his body beginning to stir anew, looking into the girl’s dark brown eyes as he attempted to hold off. A gentle nod of the head, accompanied by the swaying of her blue hair. The sound of his name passing between her sensual, full lips. The way her back is arched against his hands, the way the moonlight reflects off of her neck letting him see the marks he put on her— reminding him that she’s his now; and only his. The young king sped up his motions.

The girl began to pant and moan with more urgency, her own body tensing as her climax approached. One final thrust, and their bodies seemed as though they were one body, the young man spilling his reproductive essence deeply into the younger girl, her previously virgin tunnel clenching tightly around him.

A few weak thrusts from the young man as he emptied himself within the young girl, before collapsing on top of her completely spent. Gathering himself up, he lay against the cool material of the wooden desk. Ben, thankful his desk was wide enough for it.

The girl cuddled up close to the young man, a dreamy smile etched across her soft features.

Neither could recall a moment in which they had felt more fulfilled.

“My God, Ben.” Evie said, out of breath. He laughs, as he lifts his head up slightly; kissing her shoulder.

“You we’re amazing,” he mumbles into her creamy shoulder.

“You weren’t too bad yourself, your heinous.” She joked.

She sits up, stretching followed by a yawn. He peeks as the pale moonlight coming from the open window shows the numerous marks he left on her back.

“I really have to get back to my dorm though,” she slips her panties on.

“Let me walk you.” He sits up, he can’t feel his legs. He picks up his blue slacks, fishing his phone out to check the time.

_3:45_ _AM_.

“Thanks, because of you, i’m not sure tomorrow I’ll even be able to use my legs.” A smirk playing at her red lips as Ben laughs a self deprecating laugh, he begins to put on his pants.

She bends over seductively as she grabs her dress, making sure Ben is watching.

A smile finally gracing her features as she hears him clear his throat. She bites her red lower lip.

As they both finally look decent enough to enter the dark, quiet hallway of Auradon Prep, Evie walks out with her hair tied into a messy bun and her heels in hand. Ben soon followed suit, walking out of his office; wild hair, white dress shirt buttoned sloppily with his blue blazer and tie in hand.

He locks his door, saying something along the lines of cleaning it up tomorrow.

They walked down the halls, dodging occasional guards, the wide windows allowing the bright moonlight to illuminate their path.

As they make it to her personal dorm, Evie begins to unlock it Ben not too far behind her. Opening it; she quickly turns around and stops him from entering with her hand.

A look of confusion etched in his features.

“But I thought—“

“No.” A smile playing on her lips.

He looks around in the hall.

“Evie, but it’s three in the morning. My room is across the school!”

“Should’ve thought about that before you walked all the way over here.” She sticks out her bottom lip as she said the last part, to simulate a mocking pout. Hands on her hips.

“_Evie_—”

She leans up to kiss him on the lips, silencing him.

“Thank you for making sure little ol’ me got to my dorm safely. What would I do without you.” Her grin wide as her head tilted slightly to the side. The moonlight gleaming off of her fair skin.

“But Evie—“

“Goodnight King Ben~” She sang, a large grin still plastered on her face as she closed her wooden door that read her name, turning in for the night.

“Evie!” He yell whispered through the door. Careful to not wake any nearby dorms.

The muffled sound of her shower could be heard through her door.

His phone vibrates in his pocket; a message from Evie.

‘_See_ _you_ _tomorrow_, _sleep_ _well_ _handsome ;)’_

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing her being rotten, poor Ben xD. I hope you guys enjoyed this little smut-fic with a little bit of Beastly Ben in there. I had this funny idea about the inevitable “the morning after” situation, but I doubt it’ll translate to paper well. I’m not sure how many more Bevie fics I plan to write but I have a ton of cute ideas dancing around in my head for these two. And I’d love to write more if you guys want it, it’s no problem. A full on story sounds nice but I doubt I’d finish it, my attention span is shit. (I’m way better at one-shots) I will no doubt get inspired after watching their new movie, so not all hope is lost. Hopefully they’ll get more moments in Descendants 3. *raises wine glass full of grape juice* Here’s to hoping. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> —TheAuthorWhoWrote


End file.
